Vehicles such as cars, buses, trucks, airplanes, and trains come with inside lighting device to provide the illumination in dark environments such as at night or in the tunnel. A lamp is usually installed on the ceiling of the interior of a car as an example of the lighting device, which is also called car dome light. The lamp has two or three position switches that control the operation of the lamp. The lamp may be turned on or turned off using the switches. The light emitted from the lamp is usually producing a single color. Once the lamp is installed in the car a user cannot change the color of the light. The lamp is also fixed and the emitting direction of the light cannot be changed or the light cannot be focused on a certain direction.